Very Nice feelings
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: The Dark Knight, The Joker temporarily has the Batman, and he decides to have just a little taste. Nothing really graphic, take it as you want it. Male Male. Ah…51


Title: Very nice feelings

Chapter: The little things that always kill people when you think their going to make it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: Male to male contact, though there really isn't anything worse then kissing.

Rating: PG-13. For older kids…

Pairings: Batman/Joker

Summary: The Joker temporarily has the Batman, and he decides to have just a little taste. Nothing really graphic, take it as you want it. Male Male. Ah…

Other: This all feels very…strange….as if I've done it so many times before….And THAT is what truly makes me sad inside…Enjoy

As the laughter I had let slip out moved over the ground, and then over the fellow in front of me, my mind itched. It itched in wonder. Why could the entire city trust him? Because he simply saved a few people from dying, from becoming nothing but an innocent pile of decaying…stuff.

No. They loved him because he was someone that could be used as a distraction. There was nothing more about him. All he was was something, or someone that could keep them safe for one more day until they thought of their own weapon, or their own disgusting way of protecting themselves. This…He couldn't see this.

I walk towards him, his body bent over slightly as he sat in his chair. I had him. I had The Batman. It was perfect really, yet easy. How could such a man let himself be caught by something so…pathetic. It had been a child. Someone to draw him near me…to my trap. A burning building and a short little net from the ceiling. I had him.

His lungs were filled with smoke though, that I was slightly worried about. There was no way that I was going to have this man die so easily. From smoke. Haha…

I laughed at my own thoughts, and he didn't seem to understand. He was now looking up at me, and he looked rather…pissed off.

I licked my lips, as if anticipating something. Something that would bring a type of sugar to them. Some sort of taste that would be good, as if it were candy in it's purist of forms. Haha…I laughed out loud again. He gave a small smirk.

"What are you smiling about, Batman…It's you that is caught…." I laughed again, as if my joke had been told to millions of people watching me, watching us…And waiting. Waiting for something good to happen, something eye wateringly funny. To this thought, I felt my sunshine filled smile drift into a sort of sulk.

"You. You're pathetic…I mean…Look at you…You used an innocent child to catch me." He said, his voice more gruff then humanly possible…

"Though it was you, the Batman, who allowed me to capture you." I liked my lips, "And what have you to gain from this position?" I asked him.

He seemed to frown, as if he had nothing to say. Then, with a swift movement, his head tilted down, and he smiled, "Go to hell?" He offered out to me. Then he fell silent.

I laughed. I laughed hard. After all of this, all of the trouble, he was simply going to just shrug it off? I gave him a more friendly look, "Well, happy to hear that you lost that ever so tight side…" I then laughed again.

Batman was silent, then, laughed himself. I looked over, this was not his normal self. His personality seemed slightly…odd. "What?" I snapped out. "It's not nice to keep a good joke to yourself." Using the little words to come into a bigger play in my mind. It was simply the fact that I was normally the one telling the jokes.

"You think you could catch me this easily." He said. Something long slipped out of his belt, and a rope tripped me. I fell to the ground, and landed heavily on my back. It hurt, yes, but I drew myself up, on my elbows.

My frown was in his sight, and I tilted my head a little, then licked my lips, "Thank you…You're point?" I said.

"They're coming. They'll be here any minute…If you don't go now….They'll catch you. Again." He said, a little pit of a childish voice, or rather mock was there on the last word.

I frowned, "How?" I asked. I didn't really need to know. It was simple. I also knew that if I left, and tried to take him with me, then I would simply be caught again. There was no way that I could kill him. It was still felt too…soon. I smiled, "Never mind…" I then drew up to him, and gripped his hands on either side of the chair that he was currently still tied down to. "What can we do in such a short amount of time?" I asked.

He smiled, "Untie me?" He asked. His voice was jokingly.

I clicked my tongue in my mouth. "No." I said, then I drew my face closer to his. "I wonder…what a big bad bat like you tastes like…" I then began to smile as my head tilted down, my sharp eyes gazing into his own. "Can I?" I asked, as I licked my lips.

He frowned. "I--"

I took the opportunity to lean forward, and let my lips latch onto his own. For the better of me, something that I hadn't known was possible was self control over this. I don't know what had come over me, but for some reason, I found it possible to kiss him. To let my lips become gentle on his own, and then to let my tongue come to slip across his gums and teeth.

It was a nice feeling really. A feeling that I had once always wanted to feel, and was now feeling. It was something that was causing me to grow more into of this man. It did make me slightly nervous. To think that this man was bringing me to something. To make me feel…odd. I giggled at this thought.

Odd. I was odd, in every way. There was absolutely no way of denying that. Though, I did have to admit that this sort of odd felt good, better then my normal weirdness. I laughed again and drew my hand up.

I then let it come to rest on his neck, where his mask should have ended. It was even stranger that he didn't protest, as if he didn't care, he didn't mind. It made me shake slightly. He had more self control then myself. If you looked at it this way: I was the one kissing him, not the other way around. I had been the one who couldn't help but touch him, to feel him.

I was thinking of this, and had forgotten about his mask removal repellant. A shock shook through my body, and I drew away, loosing my balance for a second, and then breathing hard. After playing such a deep game of tonsils with the man, I was a little unsteady.

It made me smile. No one could do that, only him. He had this odd power about him, he was a stronger man, a stronger person. It made me slightly angry. I laughed, and licked my lips, this time tasting that of the other man's saliva.

"Having fun?" He asked me, smirking now. It was as if he had one. It was like he knew how much he was scaring me, as if he knew that he had power over me in the end.

I simply smiled it away, and then drew near once more, "I guess we'll just have to save the real fun for later…" I laughed as I left. Leaving him behind, alone, waiting for his fake police to come and try to save him. I smiled. "What a nice little feeling."

I couldn't wait until the next time him and I were to meet.

End. :D, something short. I really want to write some drabbles, but I wasn't sure how…so I kind of just messed around a little. This is a little longer then a normal drabble, it is also a story like one. So, take it as you want to…Tell me if you like it though, either way, I need to know if I should keep writing for Batman.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Thinking about it, is not going to bring them back…unless you have a really good imagination


End file.
